Malevolent
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: Ganondorf and his allies have defeated the smashers and have laid waste to Smash Manor. After a futile attempt to stop him, Zelda comes face to face with her immortal enemy. Rated M for Violence and some language.


**AN: Welcome to 'Malevolent' readers and reviewers alike. This story is a little different from my past fics, for Snake is not the star and neither is Samus. ****The stars in this fic are Ganondorf and Zelda, a duo that is so awesome it's hard not to write for them! The main reason for this fic's creation is because ****of a strong desire to write for everyone's favorite King of Evil, so I just threw Zelda into it (I'm a Ganon/Zelda supporter after all).**

**Feel free to bypass this meaningless, go on and enjoy!**

* * *

The Smash Manor, once a pillar of beauty and grace, was now nothing more than a wreck. The large wooden, high quality doors at the entrance of the manor have been knocked down, the extravagant curtains that once lined a top of the windows of the manor have been torn to the ground and covered with glass from the shattered windows. Priceless vases were destroyed, furniture was ruined, bedrooms were ransacked, and anything of value or beauty was destroyed or taken by the mansion's destroyers. The laughter and friendly conversations that once filled the halls of the manor were replaced with moans of pain and sorrowful cries.

The outer grounds of the manor were just as devastated as the inner walls. The beautiful garden that was planted during the Melee season was completely annihilated. Its roses and other flowers were uprooted and lay in absolute ruin. The well mowed lawn in front of the manor once wore a healthy green was now a dark shade of red as a result of all the blood spilled over it.

The cause of all this destruction was the result of a massive battle that took place here between the forces of darkness and chaos and the side of good. On the side of evil was the likes of Bowser, Wolf O' Donnell, Mewtwo, Wario and their leader, the King of all Evil, Ganondorf, they were pitted against the combined might of Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the pure smashers and assist trophies.

One would ask how could such an undersized force of about five triumph over a force of over thirty? The answer is actually quite simple; before the uprising, Ganondorf had come into contact with the realm of Subspace and had enlisted the help of their sovereign, Tabuu. As a result the King was given access to a massive army that knew no limits in terms of manpower, effectively giving Ganon a substantial advantage over his adversaries. All they needed to gain access to this force of infinity was a large enough Subspace portal that would allow the creatures to crossover into the real world. Ganondorf had concocted a substitute for subspace which opened a massive portal over the mansion

When that portal opened, all hell broke loose. Hordes of Primids and other Subspace hell spawns attacked Smash Manor, and the blue sky around the manor was turned red as a result of the Subspace portal above the mansion. Originally the smashers held back the creatures of Subspace until Ganondorf and his allies backstabbed the smashers in the form of Ganon killing the Hero of Time, Link, while his peons assisted the Primids in their destruction of the manor.

A group of smashers consisting of Pit, Samus Aran, Solid Snake, Ike, princess Zelda and their leader, prince Marth, attempted to stop the warlock, but it was futile. Ganondorf had defeated each and every one of the valiant smashers with the help of his Subspace minions.

Princess Zelda lay on her stomach, wounded. Her delicate skin was covered in cuts and bruises and her once elegant dress was now in tatters. Her crown, which symbolized her position as a Hylian royal, was no longer on her head for it lay shattered in two before her. The princess groaned in pain as she rolled onto her side to check on the current conditions of her friends.

Ike of the Greil Mercenaries lay against a tree, barely holding onto his consciousness. The Crimean swordsman had his arm over his stomach, signifying he was wounded there. His mighty sword Ragnell lay next to him, its power currently no use to him at the moment. Not too far away from Ike was the angel Pit, lying in a pool of blood and surprisingly conscious. Pit attempted to rise but he was in too much pain so he couldn't get to his feet. His snow white feathers lay scattered in his blood.

Solid Snake lay on his back groaning in pain and frustration. The mercenary was attempting to reach over to an unconscious Samus Aran, but he was too far away from her and his body was too exhausted to comply with his demand to get up. The bounty huntress lay unconscious directly across from her lover. Her golden blonde hair was no longer in a neat ponytail, it lay freely against her back. Samus's arm was also twisted in a painful angle, showing it was broken.

The worst of them all though was Marth. The blue haired Altean prince lay at Ganondorf's feet, curled up in a fetal position as a result of the physical harm suffered during his battle with Ganondorf. There were several nasty wounds on Marth's body including a bleeding one on his head. His prized possession, the sword Falchion, lay in the hands of the warlock.

"This will make an excellent war trophy," Ganondorf stated as he examined the legendary blade, before tossing it back to a Primid. He then kicked the Altean prince violently to the side, like an abusive master to his dog. Marth just lay there; the only sign of him being alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"M-Marth!" Zelda croaked as she reached out the helpless, wounded prince. She attempted to crawl over to Marth, but she was stopped by Ganon, who stood triumphantly over her, a cruel smirk on his face, "Get the hell out of my way Ganondorf!" the princess growled, like a mother bear attempting to reach her cub.

Ganon didn't budge, he just remained rooted in the mother bear's path, preventing her from reaching the prince, "I don't think so, my pathetic little enemy," Ganondorf stated, denying her Zelda access to the prince. Zelda attempted to bypass Ganon but the King of Evil brought his foot down on top of her hand. The princess screamed in pain, Ganon's iron boot on top of her hand felt like it was being crushed by an elephant. Ganon took his foot off of her hand and laughed mockingly, "You know this is how I always dreamt it would be like; me crushing you beneath my boot and that worthless boy, Link's blood on my hands".

Zelda snarled viciously as she clutched her hand that had been stepped on by the sovereign of darkness, "Shut up, you sick bastard!" It was partly her fault for Link's death; she had not been there to help the Hero of Time when Ganondorf had betrayed them during the subspace attack, "You have my friend's blood on your hands, it's not something you should be proud of!" she snapped, her eyes burning with intense hatred for the King of Evil.

Ganondorf smiled wickedly, "I'm not only responsible for that whelp's death. Soon I'll be responsible for his death, and his death, and his, and his, and hers," Ganondorf said, pointing to each one of her fallen friends. He knelt down and cupped the princess's chin, "And you'll just lie here helplessly as I take each and everyone of their lives!" the warlock whispered, his golden eyes glistening.

Zelda glared venomously at her immortal enemy; how dare he!? How dare he threaten the lives of her friend!? She pulled her face away from Ganon's grasp and rolled away from him, "You're not gonna get to kill any of them!" she formed a fireball in her hands and fired it at the King.

Ganondorf effortlessly blocked the princess's fireball. The Gerudo lunged his arm forward and grasped Zelda's neck, he hoisted the young woman up to eye level, "Have you questioned yourself as to why I have not killed you yet?" he lightened his grip on the girl's throat, so he would not strangle her to death.

The princess opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. With Zelda silent, Ganondorf continued, "The reason you are not being carried away to the clouds is because I'm going to make you my…mate, if you will, in my rule over this planet," Ganondorf spoke in a husky voice as he brought Zelda's face closer to his and placed his lips over Zelda's.

The Hylian princess was caught completely off guard by this action, so she did not respond instantly. As Ganondorf kept her locked in his rough kiss, she formulated a plan to escape. Zelda pretended to melt into the kiss, causing a brief opening in Ganondorf's defenses. During this brief moment, Zelda focused her Din's Fire into her palm and slammed it against the side of Ganondorf's neck.

The King cried out in pain and grasped his neck, releasing the princess. Zelda immediately capitalized on this and sprinted away from Ganon. She did not get very far, for her wounds from earlier still pained her, preventing her from moving quick enough. Ganondorf saw the Hylian girl attempting to escape; he took out his Blade of Light and gave chase. Once he was close enough, Ganondorf stabbed his sword into Zelda's calf, immobilizing her.

The young woman let out a painful cry as she hit the ground. The King of Evil grabbed a handful of Zelda's brown hair and pulled her up, "You BITCH!" he growled, absolutely infuriated at Zelda's futile get away attempt, "You think you can escape from me so easily!? Well you aren't going to get to do that again!" Ganon stabbed his sword into Zelda's other leg, causing her to scream again. Ganondorf didn't finish there; he pulled the princess to her feet violently by her hair and covered his right arm with his hand. Dark energy emitted from his palm, prompting Zelda to cry out again. He shoved the girl back to the ground, "Now rise to your feet girl!" he ordered. The Hylian didn't obey; she just lay there groaning in pain. The King delivered a brutal kick to her side, "I SAID GET UP!"

Zelda attempted to rise, but she was in too much pain. The Gerudo raised his hand signaling for his Primids to get the fallen princess. The Subspace creatures obeyed and hoisted the princess up by her arms and dragged her after their master's retreating form, "Just wait until we reach my castle, princess. There we're going to have a whole lot of fun!" Ganondorf said, his ominous,

"As for your friends, I'm going to leave all of them here to rot!"

The beaten princess Zelda lowered her head in sorrow, tears falling from her eyes and soft sobs escaping from her lips. It was over; Ganondorf had bested her and her friends and now she was going to become his possession for eternity.

Tears were all she could shed. Tears would be the only thing she would shed for eternity.

* * *

**AN: There you go my friends, another beautiful piece of angst! For those of you who are familiar with my works, you may find this fic to be similar to two of my other works, **'Anguish' **(MGS/RE) and '**Angels and Temptations' **(MGS/FFVII). **

**Do not forget to leave a review, I will respond to any and all reviews.**


End file.
